Skarb
by fefasz
Summary: AU. W judo mówi się, że dobry uke to skarb. Wydaje się jednak, że Naruto do nich nie należy, kiedy każdy dotychczasowy partner zostawiał go po treningach. Do czasu...


Fik z 30.10.2013

Beta: Akari

W judo uke to osoba, na której wykonuje się kolejne trzymania, pady itd., a osobą wykonującą jest tori.

* * *

— Uzumaki, jesteś naprawdę beznadziejny!

— Ja?! A może to ty nic nie umiesz?! — odkrzyknął Naruto Kibie. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko trzask zamykanych drzwi do szatni. Przed chwilą skończyli trening judo. Do grupy dołączyli dopiero kilka tygodni temu i [i]sensei[/i] jeszcze nie pozwalał im na poważne walki. Głównie poznawali nowe techniki i uczyli się jak najlepiej je wykonać. Jako że Naruto i Kiba przyjaźnili się od dzieciństwa, zawsze byli razem w parze. Jednak teraz Inuzuka powoli zaczynał mieć dość tego, że jego kumpel coraz bardziej przeszkadzał mu w ćwiczeniach, a nie pomagał. Przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że zmiana partnera mogłaby mu wyjść na dobre.

— Gdybyś był dobrym _uke_ , to wiedziałbyś, że umiem dużo — burknął Kiba, zrzucając z siebie judogę.

Naruto warknął niezadowolony i odwrócił się w stronę natrysków. To przecież nie była jego wina, że chciał, aby Kibie trenowało się jak najlepiej! Może faktycznie trochę za łatwo dawał wykonać na sobie rzut czy trzymanie, ale robił to, żeby jego przyjaciel nie musiał nadmiernie się wysilać i żeby był szybszy. Po co miał mu się stawiać, skoro i tak to nie była nawet prawdziwa walka?

— Jeszcze jeden taki trening, Naruto, i możesz szukać nowego partnera. — Uzumaki usłyszał za sobą głos Kiby, który wszedł pod prysznic na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

Trzy dni później Naruto starał się podczas ćwiczeń jak tylko mógł. Naprawdę próbował stawiać większy opór i nie ułatwiać wszystkiego Kibie, ale nie wychodziło mu to tak, jakby tego chciał. Wystarczyło, żeby ten lekko go dotknął czy popchnął, a on już leżał na ziemi lub sygnalizował klepnięciem, że ma dość.

— Naruto — usłyszał nagle głos przyjaciela, kiedy wychodzili z _dojo_. Odwrócił się w stronę Inuzuki i spojrzał na niego. — W przyszłym tygodniu trenuję z Shikamaru — powiedział Kiba i odszedł, nie dodając ani słowa więcej.

Tego dnia Naruto opuszczał szatnię jako ostatni. Przybiło go to, że Kiba nie chciał już z nim ćwiczyć. W końcu razem zdecydowali, że muszą poznać jakąś sztukę walki i będzie to judo. Planowali nie zmieniać partnera, nie bez rozkazu senseia Naruto nawet nie wiedział, kto dokładnie jest z nimi w grupie, a co dopiero jak się nazywają! Nie wiedział, kim jest ten Shikamaru i kogo mógłby poprosić o pomoc, skoro Kiba się od niego odwrócił. Narto nie mógł zrozumieć, jaki przyjaciel tak się zachowuje.

Czyjaś ręka zagrodziła mu dalszą drogę do wyjścia. Przeniósł wzrok na długowłosego chłopaka, który stał obok niego.

— Uzumaki, tak? Słyszałem, że nie masz z kim ćwiczyć — odezwał się do niego, od razu przechodząc do sedna sprawy.

— Tak wyszło. Dlaczego pytasz?

— Możesz trenować ze mną. Nie możesz mi odmówić, mam wyższy stopień. Do zobaczenia. —Nawet nie dał Naruto szansy na zastanowienie się nad sensem jego słów i po prostu wyszedł z budynku. Uzumaki stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, próbując przypomnieć sobie imię nowego partnera. Noshi? Noji? A może Neji? W końcu westchnął głośno. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem będzie lepiej.

Nie było. Chłopak nazywał się Neji Hyuuga, był bardzo brutalny i nie miał żadnych zahamowań przed mocniejszymi uderzeniami. I co najbardziej przerażało Naruto, to to, że Hyuuga miał już żółty pas (chociaż, zdaniem Naruto, powinien mieć już co najmniej pomarańczowy). Oznaczało to, że trenował dłużej niż Uzumaki, miał większe doświadczenie i ogólnie potrafił dużo więcej. Dlatego też Naruto przed każdym dotknięciem bronił się jak tylko mógł, uciekał przed nim i unikał niczym przerażone zwierzę. Raz Nejiemu udało się rzucić nim, ale uczynił to w dość niespodziewanym momencie i Naruto uderzył z głośnym hukiem o [i]tatami[/i] na tyle mocno, że przez kilka sekund nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje ani gdzie jest. Przegrywał z Hyuuga każde bezpośrednie starcie, i to w kilkanaście sekund po rozpoczęciu, mimo że wcześniej wydawało mu się, że zarówno w atakowaniu, jak i bronieniu jest całkiem dobry.

Po czwartym morderczym treningu z Nejim, Naruto postanowił wziąć gorący, dłuższy niż zazwyczaj prysznic, by rozluźnić obolałe mięśnie. Musiał przyznać, że pomimo ogromnego wysiłku fizycznego do którego był zmuszony, szło mu coraz lepiej i to na pewno była zasługa dużo lepszego partnera, który dalej nad nim dominował.

Wychodząc z szatni znowu wpadł na Nejiego. Uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie i czekał, widząc, że chłopak ma coś do powiedzenia.

— Słuchaj, Uzumaki. Jesteś dla mnie trochę... za słaby — oznajmił Hyuuga. — I nie potrafisz być _uke_ — dodał.

Uzumaki patrzył na niego oniemiały. Kolejna osoba mówiła mu, że nic nie potrafi. Czy on naprawdę był tak beznadziejny? Przecież dawał z siebie wszystko! Nie wiedział co robi źle, że wszyscy jego partnerzy go zostawiają. Był jednak pewien, że było w tym więcej ich winy niż jego.

— Przykro mi. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kogoś na swoim poziome — rzucił oschle i odszedł.

A Naruto znowu został sam.

Przed kolejnym treningiem Naruto wciąż nie miał pary. Zakładał judogę najwolniej jak mógł, żeby odwlec w czasie moment, w którym będzie musiał zapytać kogoś, czy jest wolny. Kiba dalej ćwiczył z Shikamaru i był zachwycony. Robił coraz większe postępy i Uzumaki był o to trochę zazdrosny. Niby podciągnął się podczas tych kilku dni z Nejim, ale co z tego, skoro teraz znowu nie miał z kim doskonalić swoich umiejętności? Kiedy zastanawiał się nad tym, z kim mógłby trenować, uświadomił sobie, że w ich grupie była nieparzysta liczba osób. A skoro tak, to ktoś zawsze był bez partnera. I najprawdopodobniej teraz przyszła jego kolej.

Wolnym krokiem wszedł na tatami i ustawił się na samym końcu szeregu. Na zbiórkę dołączył jako ostatni, dlatego większość patrzyła na niego niezadowolonym wzrokiem. Zignorował to i spróbował uspokoić swoje myśli.

— _Seiza_! — wykrzyknął nieznany mu głos. Zdziwił się nieco, bo do tej pory to Neji, jako najwyższy stopniem, wydawał wszystkie komendy na zbiórce. Czyżby dołączył do nich ktoś nowy? Może mógłby z nim trenować? Chociaż nie wiedział, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, ten chłopak musiał być lepszy od Nejiego. I pewnie to właśnie z nim, Hyuugą, będzie w parze. Zamyślił się tak bardzo, że nie zauważył, że wszyscy przyjęli już odpowiednią pozycję. Szybko uklęknął, a potem usiadł na piętach. Musiał się skupić, bo przez takie rozproszenie może jeszcze zrobić sobie krzywdę.

— _Rei_! — Kolejna komenda, tym razem do ukłonu.

Chwilę później wykonywali już serię ćwiczeń rozgrzewających i rozciągających. Oczywiście pod dowództwem tego nowego judoki, który, jak Naruto zdążył zauważyć, miał pomarańczowy pas. Zastanawiał się, po co na treningu dla początkujących, tak zaawansowane osoby, ale sensei Kakashi musiał mieć ku temu jakiś powód. Pewnie nie chciało mu się samemu prowadzić całych zajęć i znalazł kogoś do pomocy.

Uzumaki przyglądał się chłopakowi, który nie zwracał uwagi na nic innego poza wykonywaniem ćwiczeń. Był przystojny, według Naruto najprzystojniejszy z nich wszystkich, i na pewno krążył wokół niego spory tłumek dziewczyn. Oprócz tego, był też najlepiej wysportowany i, co najbardziej zwracało uwagę Uzumakiego, ponury. Wyglądał trochę tak, jakby musiał spędzić z nimi czas za karę.

Po skończonej rozgrzewce (której Naruto nie wykonał poprawnie, przez ciągłe rozmyślanie o nowym zawodniku) nadszedł czas na dobranie się w dwójki. Uzumaki rozejrzał się wkoło, ale nie dostrzegł nikogo, kto jeszcze nie miał partnera.

— Ty musisz być Uzumaki, prawda? — Nagle usłyszał ten sam głos, który wykrzykiwał komendy na zbiórce. Naruto nie odpowiedział, tylko skinął niepewnie głową. — Uchiha Sasuke. Zostaliśmy tylko my. I mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś tak wielką ofermą, jak mówią.

Uzumaki skrzywił się na te słowa, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Z jednej strony był bardzo ciekaw, jak walczy Sasuke, ale z drugiej... Miał wrażenie, że może być jeszcze gorzej niż z Nejim.

Treningi wcale nie były takie złe, wręcz przeciwnie. Może i Naruto był po nich niesamowicie zmęczony, ale w trochę inny sposób niż po wycisku jaki dostawał od Hyuugi. Sasuke bardziej starał się pokazać mu co robi źle i nauczyć go robić to lepiej. Nie odpuszczał mu, ale i nie był w stosunku do niego agresywny. Rzucał nim wiele razy, przyduszał go i mocno trzymał, ale ani razu Naruto nie poczuł, że chce mu zrobić coś złego. I tak w zasadzie, z treningu grupowego zrobił mu trening indywidualny, z czego Uzumaki był zadowolony. [i]Sensei[/i] również nie narzekał, że miał jednego ucznia, tego, który sprawiał najwięcej problemów, z głowy. Podczas bezpośrednich walk Uchisze było coraz trudniej wygrywać, a kilka razy pojedynek prawie zakończył się remisem.

Naruto był zadowolony z treningów i pozostawało tylko pytanie, czy Sasuke również się podobało. Chłopak, poza przekazaniem niezbędnych instrukcji, nie odzywał się do niego. Z jego mimiki też ciężko było wywnioskować co o nim myśli, ponieważ ciągle był poważny i nie pokazywał żadnych emocji.

Miesiąc po rozpoczęciu ćwiczeń z Sasuke, Naruto dalej opuszczał [i]dojo[/i] wymęczony, ale jednocześnie tryskający energią, wynikającą z postępów, jakie robił. Z uśmiechem na twarzy zamknął szafkę i zarzucił sportową torbę na ramię. Miał już wychodzić, kiedy ktoś złapał go za nadgarstek.

— Zaczekaj. — Druga ręka zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Naruto od razu domyślił się kto to był. Wyrwał się z uścisku i spojrzał na, tak jak przypuszczał, Uchihę. Zastanawiał się czego może chcieć od niego drugi judoka, ni stąd ni zowąd odzywając się do niego po treningu. Bał się, że skończy się na tym, że znowu zostanie bez partnera. — Jesteś teraz zajęty? Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? — zapytał, zaskakując tym Uzumakiego.

Nie chodziło mu o zakończenie wspólnych ćwiczeń? Tylko chciał gdzieś z nim iść? Po co?

— Jeśli teraz nie masz czasu, to możemy pójść za tydzień. Mi każdy termin odpowiada. Tylko...

— Dobra, dobra — przerwał mu Uzumaki. — Mogę iść nawet dzisiaj, ale powiedz mi dlaczego? — Naruto miał nadzieję, że Uchiha nie należał do tych, którzy najpierw umilają czas, a potem porzucają. Już wolał, żeby powiedział mu w tej chwili, że nie będą już razem pracować niż podczas posiłku.

Natomiast Sasuke patrzył na niego zmieszany. Zastanawiał się co powiedzieć, ale w końcu wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.

— Wcale nie jesteś taki beznadziejny, jak wszyscy mówią. Mało tego, dawno z nikim nie ćwiczyło mi się tak dobrze jak z tobą. Mimo że głównie poprawiałem twoje błędy i pokazywałem ci, jak powinno być dobrze, to... — zawiesił na chwilę głos — było naprawdę przyjemnie. Całkiem niezły z ciebie _uke_ — dodał, puszczając mu oczko.

Niezły z niego _uke_? I on naprawdę tak myśli, nie oszukuje go? Naruto ucieszył się, że w końcu ktoś docenił jego starania, ale to dalej nie wyjaśniało propozycji Sasuke.

— Dalej jednak nie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie zapraszasz.

— Mówią, że dobry uke to skarb. A o skarby trzeba dbać i odpowiednio się nimi zająć.

Uzumaki jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na Uchihę, próbując połapać się w jego rozumowaniu, aż w końcu go oświeciło. Dobry _uke_. To on dla Sasuke. A skarb... Poczuł, że rumieni się na samą myśl.

— Oh, to... Ja... Oj, dobra, chodź już. I ty stawiasz! — wykrzyknął, wychodząc z szatni. Nie obejrzał się za siebie, bo wiedział, że Sasuke idzie tuż za nim, a nie chciał, by widział, jak bardzo jego twarz jest teraz czerwona. I czuł też, że nie był to ostatni raz, kiedy Uchiha doprowadził go do takiego stanu.


End file.
